


Stay

by o0DreamsHireath0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Boy/Girl Friendship, F/M, Ghouls, Jealousy, Platonic Nishio Nishiki/Reader, feelings are hard, fem!reader - Freeform, ghoul reader, human/ghoul - Freeform, nishio Nishiki/nishino kimi - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0DreamsHireath0o/pseuds/o0DreamsHireath0o
Summary: She just didn’t want anything to change, everything was fine as is. Until Nishino Kimi came into the picture and the world flipped on its head.
Relationships: Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki, Nishio Nishiki/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve hardly every written any platonic Fanfiction and I really enjoyed writing this one so I might just think on it more. But enjoy and have fun reading! 
> 
> \- Dream

She could enjoy strawberry cheesecake and hot chocolate. She could describe the sweet nuances present and even experience spice and salt. Kimi could absorb his attention until there was nothing left for you. She could walk without worrying about that savage hunger and didn't have to cry herself asleep every time she committed that fatal act of killing. 

Worst of all, she changed him. 

Nishiki was amazing. He was smart and even when he was an arse he still came running whenever you were in trouble. On the nights when your victims' faces wouldn't leave your mind he would hold you close and stroke down your hair. He would soothe you into slumber and stay until dawn. Nishiki would lay beside you and whisper reassurances, on those nights you thought that was the closest you could get to tasting sweetness. Despite his hard exterior, he was always there, never letting you down. 

That's until Kimi. 

You met her and immediately felt a deep-rooted distaste overtake you. She looked how human food tasted: like sh*t. She had this cute adorable smile and short brown hair decorated with pink, heart-shaped clips. You could even tell her clothes were expensive as you caught the label peeking out the back of her dress. She was like a freshly wrapped candy that you wanted to peel apart and crush between your teeth. 

It was at a theme park where you were first introduced. She hung onto him like an accessory and marked her scent all over his body until he made your mouth salivate. He smelt so human for a ghoul and even if it was an impossibility, for a moment you pretended you were just like her: that you'd never taken a life, that you grew up in a nice suburban home with your parents and a boatload of siblings. You even imagined you'd gone to school and went into English to teach overseas as you dreamed you would. 

"This is (Y/N), she's my childhood friend" Nishiki introduced, his smile crooked as only one corner rose higher than the other. It was adorable and nothing like you'd seen in public. 

"Oh my God! You're the (Y/N) he talks about so much!" Kimi erupted before suddenly taking your hand and shaking it harshly.   
"It's weird, I feel like I know you already!"

"Wish I could say the same" you sighed before pulling away. At the action, her brows furrowed in confusion while Nishiki's eyes morphed into a glare. 

Why did you have to like her just because she's his girlfriend? You didn't understand the logic. She didn't try to be your friend, she didn't get to know you, she didn't even know you personally. 

"Well, then I guess we've got all the time in the world now" she smiled. 

All the time in the world, huh. 

"So what ride do you want to go on first?". 

After that, it was her way or no way. Nishiki and you -both powerful ghouls- were being led around like pets and that notion curdled your stomach. 

That's why you didn't like Kimi. She got everything she wanted at a drop of a hat and had worked for nothing, she sacrificed nothing. You'd killed for Nishiki, you sold your soul so he wouldn't get hurt for eating in someone else's territory. 

It was one night after months of dealing with the sickly couple when you finally saw a glimpse of the ghoul you knew. That was the night Nishiki reunited himself with the times where he would bundle you both in blankets and hold you close. It was a comforting ritual that had followed you since kids; the blanket was always brown, the lights turned off and you kept finding yourselves in front of a muted telly. In those moments, you didn't have to hide and you could just muzzle into his chest as technicolour lights drowned the living room.

But this time his phone wouldn't stop buzzing, like an annoying fly it circled the room and drummed at your ears until your kakugans had fully developed at the annoyance. The sound was an assault on your senses and you couldn't help but want to strangle the caller until she breathed no longer.

"Calm down, she's probably just wondering where I am" the male ghoul sighed as he continued to rake his hands through your hair. 

"If you haven't answered her last hundred calls you'd think she'd get the message" you growled. 

He exhaled a deep breath before adjusting himself to get up, "let me just put her out of her misery then". 

Your mind instantly sounded the alarm when he began to leave, ripping you from the safety of his arms as he went to answer her fretting calls. You couldn't let him go, you needed him, you couldn't- 

Before you knew it, your fingers had gripped the hem of his sweater and stopped Nishiki in his tracks. The air was tense but then alive with the emotions you kept dormant for many years. 

"Can't you just forget about her?... it's always Kimi needs this, Kimi needs that, can't leave Kimi alone. What about me? Why can't you just look at me?", your words were desperate and left to hover in the air between you. They infected his ears and pulled at his heartstrings and even more so as he looked back at you. 

Nishiki had never seen you more in pain. 

"All I've ever done is be by your side and for what? For you to leave me for some lowly human who can barely comprehend what we put ourselves through every. F*cking. Day. You've always been there for me but during a time like this, for you to suddenly prioritise her over me? Can't you see how much that hurts?", 

"(Y/N)...", 

"No, it's clear who you love more. Just go-" you spat as you curled tighter into the blanket, "- I'm sure you'll be happier without me". 

"What are you talking about?", 

"Just go!-" You erupted, "- I don't need you, you human f*cker", 

Nishiki's eyes became dark at the term, his body growing larger at the threatening tone rumbling in your voice, "Don't be an idiot". 

"I'm not an idiot. I actually think this is the smartest decision I've ever made. Who needs someone who won't even meet you halfway?" You shrugged. 

"Say that again and look me in the eye this time" he growled as he inched closer, bending down to capture your red glowing orbs with his own. 

You took in a deep, shaking breath and allowed it to fill your aching lungs, "go crawl back to your human and never come back".

Your heart shattered then as you watched as the only light in your life straighten himself out and stare down at you as if he couldn't recognise the words coming from your mouth. It was a look that stopped your blood cold in your veins and paralysed your body so you could only replay every moment you lived together. 

That's when you came to realise that fate didn't intend for you to walk the same path forever, and the fork in the road appeared once he slammed your door closed and... 

He never came back.


End file.
